Shadows are my Best Friends
by DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles
Summary: Organization XIII has been revived, and now serves Disney Kingdom and the Keybearers. However, the Heartless grow more powerful and restless, and a new evil lies over the horizon. The Organization needs new members, but the newest is a bit unstable...
1. Insanity in Physical Form

**A/N: Hi I'm Imaginary Chibi Monkey, I'm totally insane, like my OC in this story, who I also plan on using in later stories in other categories, oh, and this is post KH2. Oh, and this is _NOT_** **a yaoi fic, I have no problems with yaoi or yuri, or gays and lesbians in general, but I wont read or write the former, and I'm a guy and a semi-perv, so to be honest, the latter is something I like to read. Well here it is, and enjoy. I'm new at this, and some may see this character in BlackChaos105 's story _Organization Chaotica_, well here we go.**

**BC: High everybody! BlackChaos here! I'm gonna be Chibi's spell check, since he's too lazy to do it himself, and he's like my brother, so I help him...**

**Go away!**

**BC: Aw, I wuves you, Chibi! -hug-**

**-Slap with spatula- Sorry, he'll be here in the background checking my work.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KH, if I did I'd be rich and ruling the world. ****I only own my own character(s)**

**Now, here's a dialogue runthrough, provided by BlackChaos!**

"**Hi"- character talking**

'Hi**'- character thoughts**

**HI- Nex talking (A/N: you'll find out about him later)**

"**HI****"- yelling**

"**_Hi_"- heartless talking (A/N: you'll find out about this later too)**

'**The World'- world names**

**&&&&&&&&- chapter breaks**

**Chapter 1: Insanity in Physical Form**

**

* * *

******

Death, Darkness, and Nothingness, after being killed by heartless, this is what happens to most. However, there are a few, like those in the infamous Organization XIII, that had something else happen to them. They became nobodies, a husk without a heart, but they were special nobodies, as they were fortunate enough and strong enough to retain the feeling of having a heart. Now, after dying again by the hands of the Keybearers and mutinous members within their own ranks, they've come back to life, and serve the very things they wanted to rule: Kingdom Hearts, and the worlds. They now help instead of hinder the Keybearers, but with the darkness growing stronger each passing day, they know a new chaotic enemy is approaching, even deadlier then themselves. Now, Xemnas, and the other members must find the other nobodies like themselves, and create a powerful force to assist the Keybearers in the war to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saying Axel was pissed was an understatement. He had been sent to Radiant Garden to retrieve the newest member of the Organization, which didn't want to do. He hated grunt work, he felt it was something that the wimp Demyx (A/N: I personally dislike Demyx because he's a wimp, sorry to all his fans. I do give him some more courageous characteristics and stand up for him later.) should do. When they got the message of this new guy, some of them didn't care, and since the others already had tasks to take care of, Xemnas assigned Axel with the hunt for the new Organization member.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Axel Finally found his destination, and knocked on the shabby wooden door.

A man with long spiky brown hair, and clad in naught but leather answered the nearly collapsed door.

**"Hello, what do **_**you**_** want Axel?" The man bluntly asked.**

"**Shut up Leon. I need to know if you've seen a new person around here, we've found out he has white spiky hair that's oddly stringy?" Axel answered with just as cold a tone as Leon had presented.**

"**Yeah, I've seen that guy. He's in here, come on." Leon calmly answered as he opened the door fully.**

"**Thanks." Axel responded as he walked inside and looked around. "Ok, now where is he?" Axel asked. As he looked around he saw that Leon and Yuffie were the only ones in the entire house, and even then, Yuffie was sleeping. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Hi Mr. Random red haired guy I don't know!" Axel looked around, highly startled, while pulling out his chakram.**

**"Uh, where did that come from?" Axel asked, clearly loosing his nerve. **

**Looking at Axel with an amused grin, Leon responded. "From the exact person you're looking for." As he said this, his eyes slowly traced the walls, and went to the ceiling. Axel followed his gaze, and there on the ceiling, was a man standing above them and looking down. He had stringy white hair, slitted neon green eyes, three deep 'whisker' like tattoos on his cheeks, and a ridiculously big grin on his face. "Um are you a nobody?" Axel asked the man cautiously, ready to attack at a moment's notice.**

**"Huh? You mean one of those guys whose heart gets taken by those cool black dudes who can turn 2d?" The man asked uncaringly.**

"**Yeah, one of those guys." Axel responded, a bit unnerved by the man's composure and choice of wording on the Heartless. The white haired man jumped down between Axel and Leon, his hair still defying gravity, and tilted his head a little, gazing blankly at Axel. "Yup, I'm one of those guys." The man said with a smile. "My name is Comix."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Comix? What kind of name is that? Here I thought this guy was weird just because of his hair.**" Axel's thoughts stopped as he regained his sense of reality, remembering he was sin front of the nobody as he thought. "Comix? Well, ok. I'm Axel, and I'm a nobody just like you. Organization XIII and I would like to extend an offer to join our ranks to help defend the worlds from the forces of darkness." He looked at Comix, who was tapping his chin while staring at the ceiling in thought. Comix looked at Axel, still thinking, and then a few seconds later he finally responded. "Hmm, well ok, I'll join your Organization, Red." And he held out his hand to Axel, who grasped and shook it briefly. "Ok, then we should get going. Later, Leon." Axel waved back as he turned and opened the door. "Bye gun-guy, bye sleepy chick!" Comix yelled back as he and Axel walked out and shut the door. Back inside, Leon slumped in to a chair and sighed with great relief. '**Finally, he's their problem now, and he's outta my hair.**' Letting out another sigh, the gunblade wielder stared at the ceiling and shook his head "That guy was crazier then Sephiroth, and by far more hyper then Yuffie with a sugar rush!"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Outside-**

**Axel and Comix walked to the gummi ship. When they got inside, Comix ran into the cockpit, and started yelling like a little kid in a candy store. "Wow, cool! A bunch of shiny buttons!" As Axel walked, in he stopped Comix from pressing any buttons that could have possibly led to disaster, and sat him in a seat. "Sit down, and don't touch." Axel said sternly and slowly. When they launched, Comix calmed down and asked his redheaded pilot a question. "Where are we going anyway Red? To your Organization's base?" Axel looked back at him with a smirk. "Yup, it's in a place called 'The World That Never Was', so sit down and relax a little, we have a bit of a ride ahead of us." He turned back to the front and frowned. '**I have a weird feeling that when he meets the others, things will get interesting. He may even annoy the superior!…hehehe…this is gonna be good...**' The devious pyro thought. **

******

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Criticism is accepted, flames are devoured by the darkness. I'll try to update soon. Thank you all. PLEASE REVIEW!. Thanks again bye.**

BC: My eyes...

Hm?

BC: Chibi...Your grammar is painful to me...It's awful!

Shut up! -slap with spatula- Anyway, here's a chapter preview!

Demyx just stared wide eyed at the seen before him "He-he-he just pantsed the Superior and painted Xaldin pink ,Wow!" Axel and Marluxia, just as wide eyed as Demyx, just nodded.


	2. This Guy is Just

**A/N: Ok, so I only got 2 reviews for the first chapter. However, this one's gonna be a little longer, as well as a little action packed. Well, a little to me anyway. **

**BC: People under age 14, shield your eyes! It's gonna be awful!**

**Shut up you! You don't know that! -spatula slap-**

**BC: Stop big bruver! You's hurting meeee...**

**Okay, he's quiet now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KH, if I did I'd be rich and ruling the world. I only own my own character(s)**

**Now, here's a dialogue run through, provided by BlackChaos!**

"**Hi"- character talking**

'Hi**'- character thoughts**

**HI- Nex talking (A/N: you'll find out about him later)**

"**HI****"- yelling**

"_**Hi**_**"- heartless talking (A/N: you'll find out about this later too)**

'**The World'- world names**

* * *

**Chapter 2: This Guy Is Just…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Axel was looking forward to the possibilities of what would happen when they finally arrived. He was also, more importantly, looking forward to getting away from this crazy guy.**

**His reasons were simple, because after they had taken off, Comix proceeded to start running back and forth from the engine room, back to the cockpit. All the while he was repeatedly screaming random obscenities, such as "I like squirrels!" as well as stupid questions, including "Do you like chocolate?!". **

**Axel was surprised he hadn't lost his mind, however, the one thing that kept Axel from going insane, was that Comix was also a pyromaniac. Axel found this out, simply because at one point the insane nobody started screaming, "I like fire!" while snapping his fingers, and lighting randomly appearing pieces of paper ablaze, and letting the ashes fall to the ship's floor. **

**Axel looked back at him with a small smirk. "Now that, makes this the start of a small friendship!" **

**Comix looked at him and quirked his eyebrow. "Why do you say that, Red?" **

**Axel just smirked. ****"Because I like fire too." And began snapping his fingers and causing flames to appear and hover over Comix's head. Then the ship's system said that they had arrived.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Stepping down off of the gummi ship, Comix started to look around. **

**"Hmm, okay...uh, Red, why is this place all white?" Comix asked with a quirked eyebrow. **

**Axel just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, I've never really asked before." Axel responded as he walked toward the door to the castle. **

**"Come on newbie, let's go. We have to get to the meeting room so you can meet the rest of the members." Comix just nodded and followed Axel. **

**About about two dozen stair cases, one thousand "What's this?" and "Are we almost there?" Questions later, they were half way up the spiral stairs, and bumped into Marluxia. **

"**Huh. Is this the newbie, Axel?" Marluxia asked, quirked eye browed staring at the crazed Comix, who was walking on the ceiling. Axel just nodded before Comix jumped down beside him, and looked at Marluxia. **

**"Flower Pansy!!" Comix shouted furiously while pointing at Marluxia.(A/N: Sorry readers, I just hate the guy.) **

**Axel's eyes shifted between Comix, and the stunned Marluxia. After a few moments, Axel couldn't help himself, and laughed out loud, the sound so loud it echoed down the halls. **

**After another few moments of laughing, Axel, while holding his sides and wiping away tears, finally began to speak. "Ha, come on you guys, if you just keep standing there we'll be late to the meeting!" **

**Marluxia blinked a few times before shaking his head to finally clear the shock. "Yeah, your right, let's go." He opened a portal to the meeting room, which the three entered. **

**The three of them walked into the meeting, Axel laughing every now and then, remembering Marluxia's face. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(Meeting room)**

"**Where are they?" Xemnas asked in an incredibly slow monotone, his patience clearly waning. **

**"I do not know, Superior." Saix answered, his patience running low as well, as he constantly was fidgeting in his seat. **

**Suddenly, a dark portal opened. **

**"Finally!" Roxas yelled, clearly glad that the meeting could finally begin. Marluxia stepped out of the portal, followed by Comix and then Axel. **

**Comix turned to Axel with a questioning look on his face. **

**"Ok Red, tell me something. Why couldn't we just do that in the first place and not have walked up all those fucking stairs?!" The man's words were in a swift angry tone, a tone that didn't sound like the happy-go-lucky guy Axel had met at first. **

**Waiting for a long-winded response from Axel about how newbies couldn't use dark portals at first, instead, Axel just tapped his chin in thought, and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"You know, I didn't think about it. And I just forgot." Axel answered, an apologetic tone in his voice. **

**"You forgot?! You FORG.." Comix was interrupted by a stern clearing of someone's throat. **

**Comix turned and looked at the other organization members. **

**"Huh? What? Oh!" Comix seemed to deliberate for a moment. **

**"First impressions…." **

**He pointed to Xemnas. "Boring and obsessed..." **

**He pointed to Xigbar. "Pirate fetish..." **

**Then to Xaldin. "Spider on your head..." **

**He stared at Lexaeus. "Quiet yet wise…" **

**Then at Zexion. "Emo..." **

**Then to Vexen. " Old crone..." **

**He blankly stared at Saix. "Wannabe elf who had an accident while shaving..." **

**He just grinned at Axel. "I already know you're a pyro..." **

**Then at Luxord. "Addicted to gambling, plain and simple..." **

**He frowned at Demyx. "Wuss..." **

**He evilly smiled at Marluxia. "Flower pansy, who I'm not sure is really a guy..." **

**He got a really cheeky grin when he saw Larxene. "Hot blond chick, who'se either way too tomboy, or likes to gangbang..." **

**He just smiled at Roxas. "Use waaaaaay too much hair jell..." **

**The finally, he smiled sweetly to the newly made Organization member, Namine. "Other hot blond chick, who definatly needs to get out more." **

**Finally finished, Comix took a deep breath and began again...**

**"Second impressions!" **

**He started up by first pointing to Xemnas and Saix. "I just know I'm gonna hate you guys..." **

**Then at Marluxia. "I'm probably gonna hate you..." **

**Then Demyx. "You're on the fence right now..." **

**Then, he just spread his arms out with a warm smile. "E****verybody else, I don't have a problem with, yet. Besides, I just can't have a problem with hot chicks!" He exclaimed, smiling at the two female nobodies in question. **

**Everybody just stared at Comix while blinking. Xemnas, finally awoken from his shock, cleared his throat again, this time to bring everybody back to the real World that Never Was. **

**"Now then. Number XV, I will explain your duties..."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(half an hour later) **

**Comix turned to Axel and quietly groaned.**

**"This guy just drones on and on, doesn't he?" He quietly asked. **

**Axel just nodded. "Yup, pretty much. Believe it or not, this is only five minutes of a normal statement."**

**Cominx just groaned. "You'll get used to it after a while."**

**Comix snorted ****"Right, well, I'll be going to find a room now." H****e responded blankly while jumping off his seat and heading to the door, only to be stopped by Xemnas' slow monotone. **

**"Where do you think you're going, Number XV?" **

**Comix stopped and turned to Xemnas. "I believe I said I was going to find a room." **

**He then turned and proceeded toward the door, only to have spears surround him like a cage, and Xaldin to portal down in front of the door. **

**"You are to listen to our Superior." He stated calmly. **

**Comix just quirked an eyebrow, then suddenly an amused smile appeared on his face. An energy wave suddenly knocked Xaldin's spears away, revealing an exact copy of Xemnas standing where Comix was. Then the Xemnas copy began to speak. **

**"I'm the Superior! Bow down to me!" It said in a mocking voice. Then it returned to the form of Comix, who had on a cocky grin emerging on his face. **

**"Superior? Bullshit. I don't have to listen to anyone, so move," He began to speak with a highly arrogant tone, a tone that seemed to project him thinking he could beat anyone. However, Xaldin kept his composure, and stayed firm in front of Comix, all the while staring directly behind him. **

**Comix turned, only to see Xemnas and 'the Elf', standing behind him, with angry glares leveled on him. **

**"What?" Was his only response. **

**"You will obey my commands." Xemnas ordered fiercely. **

**"Oh, really? I will?" Comix asked, while pulling out a can of pink paint from another dimension.**

**"Then come make me obey, asshole."**

**The other members in the room were having thoughts along the lines of, **'Is this guy crazy?' **and, **'He's so dead'. **However, the only thoughts going through Axel's mind were.**

"Man, this is gonna be good..."

**But, what happened resulted in many shocked faces, and a lot of laughs. **

**Suddenly, without seeing him even move, Comix was behind Xaldin, and proceeded to cover him in pink paint. He then just smiled, and yelled. **

**"Hey Spidey-Head! That color looks good on you!" **

**The madman then proceeded to dance circles around Xaldin, and then he appeared behind Xemnas. What Comix did next mentally scarred everyone else in the room, except possibly Saix, by proceeding to pants the white haired 'Superior' of the Organization. ****Comix then just danced laughing out the Meeting Room door. **

**"He-he-he just painted Xaldin pink, and pantsed the Superior!" Demyx sputtered out, which took a great deal of effort. Marluxia, Axel, and Roxas just stood there beside the shocked nobody, just as scarred as he was, and simply nodded. **

**In the background, Larxene and Namine were rolling on the floor in laughter, while trying to save their cramping stomachs and ribs...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(One week later, Meeting room)**

"**Number II, Number XV, your mission is to go to the Land of Dragons. Observe the movements of the Heartless, and eliminate any overpowered enemies that could prove a later threat to Kingdom Hearts." ****Xemnas sternly informed. **

**"Okay, Oh Spaztastic One! Let's go." Xigbar yelled out with a grin.**

**"Okay Captain!" Comix responded, as the two laughed their way out of the room. They proceeded to the Gummi Ship bay, and took off.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'**Land of Dragons' **

**(First battle/fight scene: Criticism is welcome so I can improve!)**

**As Comix stepped out of the Gummi Ship, and onto the cold snow of the mountain, he started to look around cautiously. When Xigbar came out and saw Comix looking back and forth quickly, he asked the madman a question.**

**"What's up you? You seem nervous." Comix just shushed him. **

**"Quiet! We're surrounded!" Comix's voice was only a harsh whisper, but Xigbar flinched at the sound of it. This wasn't the voice of the Comix he had gotten used to over the week, this Comix was a battle hardened warrior. **

**Suddenly, Heartless came from everywhere: NeoShadows, Nightwalkers, and by far their biggest problem, Assault Riders. Xigbar's first action was to drag out his guns, then he summoned a few sniper nobodies to assist them. **

**"Damn! You weren't kidding! 360 degrees of nothing but Heartless!" Xigbar said while looking around them. **

**Comix rolled his eyes, his back to the Cyclopean Sniper. ****"What, did you think I was lying?" Comix asked with an annoyed tone. **

**"No, it's just I didn't expect you to know they were here!" Xigbar responded. **

**Sensing no lie within Xigbar's words, Comix slid into a battle stance, his arms out and slightly behind him, his feet apart, he stood ready. **

**"I can hear them." Comix said in an emotionless voice. **

**"What?!" Xigbar asked, a bit confused, and nervous. There was no way this guy could hear the voice of these Heartless! no one else could, if anything, Xemnas should have been able to, let alone the rest of the Original Six! **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(Within Comix's Mind)**

"**_We are hungry, we want your heart. Give us your heart, we hunger!" _A raspy voice cried out.**

**"Shut up, you little dark making bastards." C****omix responded. **

**"_We will kill you! We hunger! WE HUNGER!!!_"**** The Heartless roared out.**

**"Dammit, here they come!" Comix yelled out.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(Back outside)**

"**Here they come!" Comix yelled, making sure his partner was still focussed. **

**Sure enough, the Heartless chose that moment to charge them. Xigbar started shooting from afar, as his minions darted around taking out the Nightstalkers. **

**Xigbar noticed that the Heartless just seemed to focus on Comix. Meanwhile, Comix had jumped straight into the charging Heartless, claws ripping through the fabric of his gloves. **

**He cut a NeoShadow in two as it jumped at him, then, as an Assault Rider attacked him with its spear, he grabbed it and flung the beast to the side, nocking back several other riders, and downright crushing the NeoShadows in the path of the flying rider. **

**Comix then proceded to use that spear as his own weapon, beginning to slay several dozen NeoShadows Nightstalkers with it. He lost the spear when an Assault Rider charged at him from behind, he jumped flipping onto the rider's back and thrust the spear through its, back while he threw his unused left hand to gut a NeoShadow that had tried to jump him. **

**Xigbar wasn't even shooting anymore as he watched the carnage that was Comix, however, he did notice that the slitted green eyes of Comix seemed to be filled with joyful gleam, as the nobody ripped through Heartless, and covered his hands in the dark tar like blood of his enemies. **

**"Hahahahaha!**** There isn't enough blood..."**

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. I hope you all liked it, and just so you know, I need input from you all, so if you liked it, please review, and if you didn't, still review and tell me what you didn't like, and tell me how I can improve, because I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews!**

**BC: -Fetal position-**

**Huh?**

**BC: The...The errors!**

**For crying out loud...**

**BC: I've been here for hours doing this! I'm tired! I've got my own stuff to work on too, you know!**

**I know, I know. I'll make it up to you.**

**BC: You better!**

**Fine, fine...**


	3. Lost Member

**A/N: HIIIIII! Peoples, I'm back! I'm upset though. I have a decent amount of viewings, but not nearly enough reviews!! I know you people are reading but, I'd like some input from all the people who read, even if its something bad or a flame! I just want reviews plz!!! Ok, on to the story, which is kinda gory at first...Oh, I introduce someone who readers of Organization Chaotica will recognize!**

**BC: Yay! An update! Hi everyone! BlackChaos here!**

**Go away little brother! Get spell-checking!**

**BC: But...**

**Go!**

**BC: Fine...**

**As all you readers should know, he isn't usually like this, he had coffee.**

**Disclaimer: If you **_**HAVE**_** to read this to know I don't own KH then your **_**RETARDED**_

**Now, here's a dialogue run through, provided by BlackChaos!**

"**Hi"- character talking**

'Hi**'- character thoughts**

**HI- Nex talking (A/N: you'll find out about him later)**

"**HI****"- yelling**

"_**Hi**_**"- heartless talking (A/N: you'll find out about this later too)**

'**The World'- world names**

**&&&&&&&&- chapter breaks**

**Chapter 3- The Lost Member**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"****Hahahahaha!**** There's not enough ****blood**** yet!" Comix yelled as he ripped off a NeoShadow's head, while he used an Assault Rider's spear to shishkebob several Shadows and Night Walkers. **

**After Comix obliterated and mutilated several hundred heartless, the rest just fled. Comix was standing in the middle of the gradually disappearing corpses taking deep calming breaths when Xigbar walked up behind him. **

**"You ok?" He asked Comix. **

**"I'm fine. Let's get going." Comix stated, his voice emotionless and callous. Comix started walking away from the battlefield, and down the mountain with Xigbar following close behind.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Outside the capital gates-**

**As the two members of Organization XIII made it to the capital city, they heard yelling on the inside of the gates.**

**-Inside the capital gates-**

**"Damn it! What do you mean you found a member of the Organization out in the snow?" Yelled a gruff, albeit young, voice. **

**"Riku, please calm down! If you keep yelling at Mulan, she'll just clam up, and we wont find out what we need to know!" Yelled a young female voice.**

**-Back outside-**

**"Hey wait a minute, that was that sleepy ninja chick's voice!" Comix blurted out, his normal random exterior returning.**

**"Uh, I think her name was Yuffie?" Xigbar asked. **

**"But I wonder...Could the member they found be your missing predecessor?"**

**"My predecessor? Wait, you mean there was a Number XIV before I was brought in?" ****Comix asked, now thoroughly confused.**

**"Yeah, but suspiciously, he vanished on his standard info pick up..." Xigbar replied. **

**"Hey, now that I think about it, his info was from here!"**

**Comix sighed.**

**"You mean to tell me you didn't think to check here?"**

**Xigbar just shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Too much going on."**

**Comix just blinked a few times before running up towards the voices.**

**"Dude! Where're you going?!" Xigbar asked.**

**"To go talk to Sleepy Ninja Chick!" Comix replied happily.**

**However, as Comix opened the doors to the palace, he ran into somebody.**

**Specifically, this somebody had lavender hair in front of his eyes and going down to his shoulders.**

**Comix blinked a few times after looking at Riku, then he backed up and pointed at him accusingly.**

**"Emo Kid!"**

**He then proceeded to turn chibi and hopped on top of Riku's head, then pulled his mouth into a smile and yelled:**

**"Cheer up Emo Kid!"**

**Riku began to twitch fiercely.**

**He then roared out:**

**"I, am not, EMO!"**

**Xigbar ran in, and proceeded to laugh at the display.**

**Comix blinked and stared down at Riku.**

**"Lighten up, guy, I was just kidding, ...mostly."**

**He hopped down and went over to Yuffie, who was still laughing.**

**"Hi Sleepy Ninja Chick!"**

**Meanwhile, Riku had stormed over to Xigbar, and pointed at Comix.**

**"What, or dare I say, WHO, is that?!"**

**Xigbar chuckled.**

**"That, is Number XV."**

**Riku just blinked.**

**Comix however, turned around and stared at Riku.**

**"Wait, who is this guy? Is he Emo Kid's white haired alter-emo?"**

**Riku began to fume once more.**

**Xigbar however, returned the peace.**

**"Okay okay, enough with the shits and giggles. You said you found an Organization member?"**

**Mulan fiercely nodded.**

**Xigbar's stare was cold and serious, something Comix hadn't seen before.**

**"Where is he?"**

**Mulan immediatly turned around.**

**"Follow me."**

**Xigbar nodded, and they all followed the young female guard down a series of hallways.**

**Inside, sat a young figure with an Organization cloak at his side, kneeling on the ground in a chinese warrior training uniform.**

**"Number XIV!" Xigbar yelled out as he ran over and gave the man a nuggie.**

**"Jeez, lighten up Xig, I'm not gonna fade that easy." The man replied as he flipped his long black hair, a smile creeping across his face, as his eyes kept a strange purple gleam.**

**"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened to you?! You never returned with the info, and here you are! What happened?!"**

**"I got ambushed, I'm fine." XIV answered as he sipped some tea.**

**"Fine?! You've been gone over a month!"**

**XIV sighed. "Has it already been a month? Hm, I guess I can survive in the cold longer than I thought."**

**Xigbar just muttered something.**

**"You are way to overconfident."**

**XIV shrugged his shoulders.**

**"What? I should be dead right now, but I'm not."**

**Xigbar just turned back.**

**"Exactly how long have you been here, anyway?"**

**XIV sat in thought for a moment.**

**"Little over a day."**

**Xigbar just sighed and left it at that.**

**XIV got up and bowed to Mulan.**

**"Thank you, I owe you my life."**

**Meanwhile, Comix bounced over to the strange XIV.**

**"Who's this, Captain?"**

**Xigbar chuckled as XIV looked Comix over.**

**"I'm guessing he was my replacement?"**

**"Hardly. He hasn't been here long enough. This is Number XV, Comix."**

**XIV just stared at Comix for a minute.**

**"The name is Maragex." He said as he put out a hand to Comix.**

**"Hm...What to call you...Hm...I'll have to get to know you better first." Comix replied as he shook the hand.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yup i know its kind of short but i'm fighting that dastardly enemy writer's block well thats all folks.


	4. Memories, A Meal, and a Manhandled Riku

**AN:hello all!! Icm here and he needs a beta hmm and chocolate but anyway this is the fourth chapter and I'm changing the pairing to currently undecided so yeah read on**

"**hi"- character talking**

'hi**'- character thoughts**

**HI- Nex talking (A/N: you'll find out about him later)**

"**HI****"- yelling**

"_**hi**_**"- heartless talking (A/N: you'll find out about this later too)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%- chapter break**

'**way to the dawn'-weapons**

**-The World- world names**

'_**Nox the Nothing'-this guy will only show up every once and a while**_

**Written to Bodies- Drowning pool**

**

* * *

**

**He who knows Pain**

**%%%%%%%**

**-Unknown place-**

**"****Run Connor****!" yelled a woman's voice to a young boy. The boys pale hair shifted from side to side as he ran. 'please be alright mom' he thought franticly. They were catching up to him, the men in black armor. **

"**We shall slay you and set his majesty free****" yelled one of the fanatical men.**

'_**He He He it looks like this might be the end for you boy' **_**the Nothing said.**

'I guess' **replied Coner then he smirked inside his mind '**but you'll be pulled into the nether when I die, not be free Nox'

**Nox grumbled '**_**damn I forgot about that' **_**he sighed '**_**you better run faster kid they're catching up'**_

**Coner looked back '**damn**' he thought as he kept running.**

"**you can't run forever Mikos." the man yelled as he got a few feet away. Coner grinned.**

"**calling me by my last name sure ya can keep up old man!" Coner shouted as he kept running. Sadly the man did keep up. He got close enough to grab Coner and swing his club down on Coner's head.**

"**DIE BRAT****" the man shouted as he swung…**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**-Land of the Dragon-**

**Comix shot up in his mat breathing hard and sweating.**

"**Damn it" he mumbled "those memories again."**

"**So your awake" a voice asked. Comix looked up to meet the speaker's eyes.**

"**What's it to you Maragex" he said sounding quite unlike the madman Maragex had met earlier. Maragex snorted.**

"**You were keeping me up with all that murmuring and thrashing you were doing." Maragex replied. Comix smiled his normal smile his eyes back to their normal mischievous gleam.**

"**Well excuse me for keeping you awake Emo King" Comix said smirking "night".**

**Maragex glared at Comix as the nobody laid back down and rolled over so his back was to the aforementioned man.**

"**Annoying little bastard." Maragex mumbled. He was about to lay back down when he heard "Emo King" mumbled quietly by Comix. Glaring at the white haired nobody he turned around to try to sleep.**

**%%%%%%%%**

**The next morning Maragex awoke to find that he and Xigbar, who had slept through last night's event, were the only ones left in the room.**

"**Xig hey Xig" he started.**

"**hmm huh?" was his only response.**

**Sighing Maragex raised his voice "Xig! Xigbar wake up" he continued like this for several moments till he got fed up and took a deep breath.**

"**Booze, Babes, and Blasters 90 percent off!!!" ****he yelled into Xigbar's ear.**

"**huh what wait a minute" Xigbar said groggily as he shot up and looked around. His eyes finally came to rest on Maragex. **

"**Damn it what the hell man?" he grumbled then said "what was that for?"**

**Maragex smirked "wake up call" he replied "plus the idiot is gone" he said motioning to Comix's empty mat.**

"**Yeah and?" Xigbar asked.**

"**Aren't you worried?" Maragex asked while raising an eyebrow.**

"**No" was Xigbar's simple reply then "For the month he's been with us he's always the first one up" he finished. Before Maragex could say anymore their was a knock at the door.**

"**Wake up sleepy heads time for breakfast!!" said a cheery voice one obviously female.**

'**Yuffie' both men thought. "be there in a minute" Xigbar said. Maragex got up from his sitting position as Xigbar literally rolled out of bed. Maragex snorted before helping his friend up.**

**Both men went out into the dining hall where they found a table set for breakfast with soup and rice balls. Both men sat cross legged on the pillows next to the table.**

"**Finally we thought we were gonna have to eat without you" Riku, who was already seated with Yuffie, said jokingly. Maragex rolled his eyes while Xigbar chuckled until**

"**Blame sleeping beauty here" Maragex said motioning toward Xigbar. Xigbar stopped laughing and growled at Maragex. Yuffie clapped her hand together suddenly as Comix and Mulan sat down. **

"**ok lets eat!" she said and started to dig in. Maragex looked around and was surprised to find that he and Comix were the two eating slowest. Comix felt the stare and looked up.**

"**What's up Emo-king?" Comix asked in a cheery voice. Maragex's eyebrow rose.**

"**I'm just a bit surprised that your eating so slow." the man responded then turned to Mulan. **

"**Mulan who made this it's really good?" Maragex Questioned. Xigbar stopped eating long enough to give Maragex a quick 'I know something you don't' kind of grin. Mulan stopped eating and turned to Maragex.**

"**Well it was Comix who made this breakfast." she responded slowly. Maragex blinked and then blinked again. He sat blinking for a few moments then.**

"**Your kidding me right?" he asked with a 'your joking right' look on his face.**

**Xigbar smiled.**

"**No she's not since Comix came to the castle he's been cooking breakfast and bakes and makes great deserts" Xigbar said grinning "Xaldin has been asking him for tips on cooking." Maragex stared at Xigbar like he was crazy. **

**Meanwhile Yuffie was laughing at a random joke Comix was telling her. Riku meanwhile was staring at Comix like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.**

**After everyone was done and they cleaned up Comix jumped up and yelled**

"**I challenge the alter emokid to a spar." Riku blinked.**

"**Me" he asked "your kidding right?" Comix shook his head.**

"**No I'm not lets go alter emo!" Comix repeated as he grabbed Riku and dragged the boy out into the court yard. He left Riku at one end and went to the other. Turning back he said**

"**Hey Captain can you be the ref?" the cheery nobody asked Xigbar. Xigbar thought for a moment.**

"**Hmm sure why not this'll be interesting" Xigbar said with a laugh. Xigbar stood in the center of the courtyard and first turned to Comix.**

"**are you ready?" he asked.**

"**yup!!" Comix said jovially. Xigbar then turned to Riku.**

"**are you ready?" Xigbar asked the key blade wielder. With a sigh of resignation Riku nodded his consent. Xigbar grinned.**

"**ready and begin!!!" Xigbar shouted as he jumped back out of the way. Riku summoned his key blade while charging Comix who stood there. As Riku came close and swung at Comix the nobody back flipped away and summoned a pair of tonfa and blocked Riku's next blow. As he parried the key blade's strike Comix twirled the tonfa in his other hand so that the longer end that should be toward his elbow was pointing at Riku as he jabbed at the boy's ribs.**

**Riku in response jumped back dodging the blow but as soon as the keyblader regained his footing the green eyed nobody was attacking him with a flurry of combos with both the tonfa and his feet. After a few moments of repetition Riku noticed an opening in Comix's guard and swung at the nobody's chest.**

**He hit nothing but air.**

"**What the?" Riku was shocked. He was faster then Sora and this Comix guy just dodged his strike. Riku was brought back to reality when a kick to his midback sent him face forward into the ground a few feet from where he was standing. He got up to see Comix laughing at him.**

"**Aww your not don't yet are you alter emo?" Comix asked childishly. Meanwhile Maragex was standing next to Xigbar watching the match.**

**%%%%%%%**

"**He's …. not bad" Maragex said shortly. Xigbar shook his head.**

"**He's playing with Riku." he stated matter of factly. Maragex quirked an eyebrow and turned to look Xigbar in the eye.**

"**Wada you mean?" he asked, a bit curious, not that he would tell anyone he was. Xigbar took a deep breath.**

"**I saw some crazy shit when we first got here man." he said. Seeing Maragex's questioning look he elaborated.**

"**Comix may be crazy but I think he has a good excuse considering he can hear the heartless in his head plus we fought a bunch of heartless when we got here and he slaughtered em like a grizzly bear attacking a house cat." Maragex got his answer but that wasn't what he expected especially not in the way Xigbar said that with a straight face. The weirdest part was seeing his friend shiver when talking about the other nobody's ability to hear the heartless. That's when the answer actually hit him.**

"**Wait wait wait your saying that this annoying nut job is not only really strong but can literally hear the heartless?" Maragex hoping he heard wrong. Xigbar just nodded his head. Maragex snorted. **

"**Not bad I guess." he affirmed as he watched Comix knock 'way to the dawn' from Riku's grip. **

**Riku jumped back and swiftly picked up his key blade and quickly parried and pushed Comix back before swiftly swinging at Comix's left shoulder. Comix's eyes opened wide '**that was just like…**' **

**%%%%%%%%**

**-flash back-**

**As the club came down on Coner he swore he was dead before he heard the clang. He looked up to find a swordsman parrying the club. The swordsman proceeded to knock the other man back before swiftly cleaving him from should to hip. Coner had seen death many times for one so young but it was never pleasant. He ended up puking on his savior's boots. The swordsman looked down at the sound of wrenching.**

"**aww man eh kid you all right?" he asked rubbing Coner's back. "what's your name?" he asked Coner. Taking a deep breath Coner replied.**

"**Coner, Coner Mikos" he said looking up into the swordsman's dark face. The swordsman smiled.**

"**well little Coner Mikos I'm Bahk Nalim and from now on your teacher….**

**-flashback end-**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**As time went back to normal for Comix he quickly blocked the key blade. Mumbling to himself Comix dropped the other tonfa grabbed Riku by his shirt and threw the boy over his shoulder and through the door back into Mulan's house. Shocked for a moment Xigbar finally said.**

"**Umm I think that makes Comix the winner." Comix blinked a few times before taking a deep breath to calm him self he spun around and cheered.**

"**I win I win****!!!" he yelled happily. "****take that alter emo****!!" Maragex meanwhile had seen the angry look on Comix's face moments before and was wondering to himself 'is this guy bipolar or something?' he didn't get a chance to ponder this as an explosion at the city gates drew everyone's attention. **

"**Lets go everyone****!!" Maragex shouted taking command. The others nodded and ran toward the gates. It seemed as if someone or something wanted to play.**

* * *

**An: Hazzah I've done it the fourth chapter!! Yeah so can someone …. Anyone feed me reviews?? I'll even take flames at this point. But I digress anyway review plz and in the next few chapters if I get some friends permission there will be a few more characters to introduce. Also if anyone wants an Oc added one must tell me so with a description like: name, age, backstory/backround, likes, dislikes, weapons, way they fight, etc.**

**But I may not add them only if I can some how fit them in my story oh and they don't have to be good guys they can be evil. Like Blackchaos105's Norman is one of the antagonists for this fic but he wont show up for a bit and the main bad guy wont show up for a while. So that should be It.**

**Loves chocolate and all types of sugary sweets- Imaginary Chibi Monkey exit stage left.**


End file.
